No matter how close i am
by I'm not Funny
Summary: ALL HUMANS- Bella and Edward are room mates sharing the same apartment.Edward finds it anoying that hes sharing hes friends apartment with a girl.Will Edward ever notice Bella? even how close she is.Story is better than Summary.Read to find out
1. Do pictures tell the truth?

No matter how close I am

disclaimer-Idon't own Twilight!

1. Do pictures tell the truth?

EPOV

"Bella! for crying out loud aren't you afraid of falling!"

"No it just feels like your free here Edward" Bella sighed

I was woken up by a knock on the door at 3 o clock in the morning by Alice, a friend of mine and the owner of the spare apartmeant she had for me to stay in. Alice walked in with Bella holding a bag and i knew she was staying with me.Now I'm here with her watching her lifting her hands up in the air at 3 o clock in the morning.

"Seriously Bella if you donot get down from where you are i'm going to pull you myself" i said with vemon in my vioce.With that Bella let her hand gently glide down to her waist and stepped back.

I watched as she walked in taking in the atmosphere.

"Wow are those your pictures, Edward?" Bella said admiring the pictures i took of the view we have of Auckland city.

"Yeah, i took them the first week i moved in"

"It looks so different than what it does now in real life"

"Yeah things change Bella"

"No what i meant was that your picture is rather worth looking at, its beautiful Edward." Bella said tilting her head.

"Bella go to bed its 3 o clock in the morning and i drought that you would want to stare at my pictures all night."

Bella turned and looked it me, first i thought i saw hurt in her eyes but then i realised she was tired because she yawned and mumbled goodnight while she walked to her room.

After Bella walked into her room i turned of the lights and tucked my self with the spare blanket i had on the couch closing my eyes and falling asleep at last.

BPOV

I was Standing on the balcony in Alice's spare apartmeant where Edward Cullen was staying at.Everything i felt at the moment was just joy, i felt happy being somewhere i was wanted.I looked out at the view even it was 3 o clock in the morning i would have stood there watching all the things going on.I lifted my hands in the sky like i was about to fly.

"Bella! for crying out loud aren't you afraid of falling!" i herd Edward shout at me from the living room.

"No it just feels like your free here Edward" i said sighing and thinking of how wonderful the to be free from my mother and living with Edward in my new home.

"BELLA!" my mother came in screaming my name obviously drunk again.

"Mum have you been drinking again?" i said already knowing the answer by the state she is in now.

"BELLA! HAVE YOU PAID THE BILLS?!" my mother Rennie said throwing herself on the couch falling asleep before i coud answer.

"Yes" i whispered knowing what i always should've done since i turned 18.

I grabbed my Cell phone and dialed Samantha, a friend of mine who i used work for when i was in high school.

Alice was the only person who could help me in a situation like this.

and that's how i ended up here in the spare apartmeant Alice had where Edward Cullen was currently living in.

"Seriously Bella if you do not get down from where you are i'm going to pull you myself" Edward said sounding a bit angry.

I turned around and took in everything, what caught my eyes was the Pictures that Edward took.I knew he was a Photographer and all but i haven't seen that much of his pictures.They were seriously beautiful.

"Wow are those your pictures, Edward?" i said looking at all of them one by one.

"Yeah, i took them the first week i moved in" Edward said looking at all of his pictures.

"It looks so different than what it does now in real life"

"Yeah things change Bella" he said sighing

"No what i meant was that your picture is rather worth looking at, its beautiful Edward." I really did admire his pictures and not only the pictures were nice but he was a good photographer.

"Bella go to bed its 3 o clock in the morning and i dought that you would want to stare at my pictures all night." Edward said sounding tired.

I looked at the pictures one last time.I turned around quickly hiding how sad I was and said goodnight and walked into my new room which Edward gave up so I can sleep and he sleeps in the couch.I quickly took of the jacket I had on and pants and changed my PJ's. I laid in bed thinking what just happened. I knew Edward wasn't tired physically, but he was tired of me.Was it because I'm sleeping in his bed, or is he a morning person?. One of the pictures I saw was a couple hugging each other. That's what I wanted from Edward was to look at me twice but I knew that pictures don't talk. I laid there for the whole night figuring out everything out and it came up with one conclusion. I was falling for Edward Cullen, Hard.

**Hope you guys like it and sorry if i najor spelling mistakes.Review if you hate,like or just nothing :)**


	2. Pancakes and Bananas

**Sorry i haven't updated for a while i had to study for exams :(**

**Disclaimer-I don't own this Stephenie Meyer does...**

Chapter 2- Pancakes and Bananas

BPOV

I was woken up by a constant hissing sound. Everything around me was unfamiliar. This wasn't my room, I didn't have men cologne and clothes did I?

Realization hit me when I remembered that this place was Alice's but Edward was kind enough to share it with me.

A quite murmur coming from the door as I twisted the handle to reveal Alice cooking breakfast while Edward sitting at the dinning table.

"Alice come on she lives with me why can't you g-"

"Bella! Did we wake you?" Alice said glaring at Edward

"No Alice, you didn't wake me" I said yawning

"Great! You just made it in time for Breakfast!" Alice said with a cheerful voice

"I'll be back, I'm just going to wash my face and brush my teeth"

"Be fast before this food is gone!"

I turned around back into Edward's room to grab my toiletries and quickly went into the Bathroom. I shut the door hoping that they couldn't hear me. The bathroom had a light cream colour where the room was an L shape. The Bath tub was on the right side with dark blue shower curtains. There were also two windows, one above the sink and the other on the left side of the toilet seat. A cabinet with 2 mirror doors stood in between the sink and the Toilet. It looked like any other bathroom I used.

I turned on the tap and slowly grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

I looked at my reflection to see the same me. Normal looking girl, with bright pink lips and chocolate eyes.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I headed back to the kitchen for Breakfast.

There was no sign of Edward but just Alice cleaning after him.

"Bella glad you could make it" Alice said while she put a plate with about 12 pancakes with golden syrup.

"Where's Edward?"

"He has an interview with Lincoln University if he could get in"

"Wow that's great Alice! I'm sure he'll make it in" I said as i stuffed a slice of pancakes with bananas in my mouth.

"Yeah that's what he usually does most of the time is taking pictures. What about you Bella you still going to apply for Uni as well?"

"I don't know Alice; I don't even have enough money to pay for my studies."

"Well you could always borrow from m-" Alice said offering

"No! Alice I can'-"

"Bella calm down I haven't finished yet, well as i was saying you could always borrow which I meant "work for" Alice said using hand gestures

"So..."

"Keep going" I said sounding a bit interested

"Well you..."

"Yes" I said sounding a bit eager.

"Well I mean I..."

"Alice tell me!"

"Don't be mad but I sorter applied you into a job this morning" Alice quickly taking all the dirty dishes.

"What." I said frozen "Wh-hat sort of j-0b?"

As I said that Alice burst into a laughing fit

"Alice it's not funny. Tell me"

"Bella you should have seen your own face" She said obviously recovered from her laughing fit.

"It nothing much just a bar tender at the local bar me and Jasper own"

Few...

"Wow I thought it would be something like pole dancing. or something erotic" I said relived.

"Silly Bella why would I do that! Besides your uniform changes every week!" Alice sort of screamed the last few words.

"Alice your not going to dress me up just for work are you?" I said covering my face with my hands

"Hay great idea! Let's go shopping since you haven't got many clothes" She said grabbing me towards the door before i could do anything.

EPOV

"Edward, come on I am only asking you if you could just talk to Bellas mum and convince her to hand over some of Bellas belongings" Alice said kindly

"So is this why you're making breakfast?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well...that's one of the reasons and the other is it's for Bella as well"

"Why aren't you going, you're like her best friend "Slash guardian" right now."

"Because I know her mother doesn't like me and I don't like her as well so i think you are better of going"

She had me there, but I seriously didn't want to go and see Bellas mother. I knew she had a drinking problem but still why would I do it? Bella is not the only one with a problem here. Why does she think I live here?

"Alice come on she lives with me why can't you g-"

I was cut of when i noticed Alice looking behind me and i realised Bella was there. Bella's hair was a haystack her eyes looked liked she hadn't slept at all. Her pj's were a light colour blue with pink flowers.

"Bella! Did we wake you?" Alice said glaring at me

"No Alice, you didn't wake me" Bella said yawning

"Great! You just made it in time for Breakfast!" Alice said with a cheerful voice

"I'll be back, I'm just going to wash my face and brush my teeth" She said not looking at either of us

"Be fast before this food is gone!"

With that she turned around back into the room then a few seconds later she went into the bathroom.

As I turned back to Alice she was again glaring at me

"What?" I said looking like I didn't do anything wrong.

"Edward, just do it will you, she's been through a lot" Alice said putting more food in my plate.

"Well I have been to...I mean I've been through a lot" I said not looking at her

"Yes and that's why your living here, you mister have a completely different story. You can handle it better and your way stronger, in Bella's case she's not." Alice said firmly

"Sure" i sighed

"That's a boy here have some more pancakes" Alice said

"No I'm full I have an interview at Lincoln University" I said as i grabbed my Camera bag together with my portfolio work.

"Well good luck" Alice called as I walked out the door.

The drive to Lincoln Uni took less than 10 minutes driving in my silver Volvo. Students crowded the car park getting to there morning classes. As i walked out I looked around looking for Lauren. Lauren had blond hair with aqua coloured eyes. She was skinny and was curved at the waist. She was one of the girls that attended this school. My thoughts dragged into her when i realised that the car park was deserted. I opened the door to head of to the registration office.

"Hello how may i help you?" the lady at the receptionist said while clearly too busy to look away from her computer.

"Ahh i have a interview with the principal Mr Wilson" I said giving her my Appointment sheet still not looking at me

"Sure..umm..Just walk through the big brown doors and then turn left and there is his Office." Still not making eye contact.

"Well thanks for your help" I said as i walked to the brown polished doors

The letters read boldly with black letters that said "Mr Willson".I knocked twice before i herd a hard voice that said

"Come in"

Behind a long rusty brown coloured desk there sat Mr Willson. He had a plain white T-shirt-shirt with black trousers looking more like his own son than a older man.

'Mr Mason is that correct?" He said looking straight at me

"Yes sir"

"Come sit" He gently gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk.

"So what are your plans for this semester?" He asked

"I decided to take Photography, chemistry and Physics this semester" I said while giving him my portfolio work to look at.

He flipped the black folder I kept my photos in. He gently placed the folder in front of him and looked straight into my eyes. He was bulker then he looked when I first came in. His light brown hair stood in place each perfectly brushed. His look was intense, maybe I didn't make it in after all. A frown occurred when he finally spoke.

"Mr Mason I expect you not to be late to any of your classes" He said with a smirk almost a smile.

"Of course Mr Willison I won't be late" I said excitedly like a little boy.

Mr Willson laughed at my reaction and actually looked nicer than i thought.

"You have Talent Mason, and i expect you to keep it up, most people i interview usually don't get in. You can give Miss Lloyd this slip and get your Timetable. He said while giving me a green slip.

"Thank you Mr Willson, I will be trying my hardest" I said while walking out and into the school Foyer.

Mrs Lloyd was still on her computer working hard as ever. I quickly slide the green slip on the white bench waiting fro my time table. She finally looked up with a bored face and then took the slip. She typed in a few things and then printed of what looked like my timetable.

The way out, students once again crowed the around me. Everyone had books in there hands. Some people going of to there lockers. I had Photography tomorrow morning at 11.30 with Mrs Bank, Chemistry with Mr Tudor at 1.00 pm and last I had Physics with Miss Hooper at 1.50 am. As I was reading my timetable I didn't notice bumping into something.

"Opps, sorry" said a sweet female voice

I looked up to meet the blue eyes Blond Lauren

"Ahh its okay I wasn't looking" I said looking straight at her

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink sweater that clearly showed off her upper body

"Hi, myname is Lauren" she said while offering her hand to shake.


	3. Rejected

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer has credits_

_Recap on last Chapters: Bella moves in to Alice's spare apartment where Edward happens to live.Edward doesn't really welcome her.He goes to his interview at Kings collage while Bella and Alice go Shopping._

Chapter 3- Rejected

EPOV

"Hi my name is Lauren" She said while i shock her hand "and your name is?" she said looking curious "My name is Edward, Edward Mason" Realising we still held hands "Oops sorry" i said giving her a smile "Its okay i wasn't looking" with that we both laughed and parted our hands.  
"Umm say Edward where you heading of to now?" "I'm just heading home, why"  
"Do you want to get lunch since your going home and its my break" She said looking hopeful for a yes i played dump and then agreed to go.  
"Sure why not" I shrugged

I quickly tucked in my timetable in the back pocket while Lauren led me to the lunch bar.Her hair swayed together as she walked more liked glided into the lunch bar where most students were at there own table talking and laughing.Her tall slim figure looked like she could turn rags into million dollar dresses.  
We sat at a table on the balcony next to a palm tree planted on a pot. Soon the waitress came and took our orders.

"So Edward what made you choose to come to Kings" said Lauren looking around trying to find someone.  
"While other than hearing they are the top school in the state they also offer great ranges for curricular and co-curricular activities who wouldn't apply?" i said confident of my choice.

"Wow good for you" She said while grabing her food from the waitress

"What made you come here?" I asked sipping a can of coke I had ordered.

"Well I had no choice you know, it was like my parents wouldn't let me out of ear shot...so I'm stuck here"

She sighed leaning one hand on the table looking straight at my eyes. Her lips was a soft red that matched her blue eyes.Her fingers moved down the table and touched mine.I smiled in return rubbing my thumb softly on her fingers. We looked at each other for while not speaking.

"Listen Edward there's a party held by one of my friends would you mine coming with me?" She asked leaning in closer showing how shaped her chest was against the table. Her eyes had a deep aqua blue colour which clearly showed my reflection in both eyes.Did I look nervous to her?

"Translation would be-Going-on-a-date-with-me" She said squeezing my hand holding it tighter.  
"Who would be dump enough to say no?"I smiled still rubbing my thumb against her fingers.

BPOV

Shopping with Alice was better than I thought it could turn out. First we took Lesinga and Junior both Alice and Kasper's kids to school.We than drove to st Luke's Mall in Lakeside.The whole day spent walking into shops and and we stopped to have lunch 2 times. The amount of bags we brought back home was filled in with clothes I didn't even need. After our shopping Alice went back to pick up the kids while I stayed to fix to clean the house up.Edward room had white pale walls with some of his work and pictures he took. I decided to take the store room so Edward could take his room back.  
First I took all the shopping bags into the store room which would be my room from now on.  
Than all the clothes I brought with me quickly stuffed into my bag and into the store room as well.The bed Edward had was old fashioned with two long wooden poles on each side of the headboard. It was a dark chocolate colour with carved in flower patterns on.  
I moved the bed deeper into the room which stood against the big rectangle window.I changed the blankets into a dark blue covers I found in the Lennon cubed.I than moved his work table next to his bed clearly showing the view outside through the window.I quickly looked at what I had done with his room.It did look better than it used to with all my stuff gone. There was more space.Now I just had to create my room.

The small room had enough space for a queen size bed with a 2 mini nightstands to go with my bed. I quickly stuffed all the shopping in the small cupboards when I herd the door open.I walked in the living room to see Edward take his jacket of.

"Hay how was your interview?"I asked trying to sound casual

"How you'd know?"He turned looking at me

"Well Alice told me" I said looking down at my feet as the heat quickly rushed to my cheeks

"Well it went great"he sighed walking into the kitchen grabbing a soda.  
Why did I feel nervous?His hair was messy as he kept rubbing his hands through his hair which made him look like a Greek god even more.His shirt he wore clearly showed his muscles he had underneath him.As I looked at him I didn't notice that he was speaking again.

"Bella uh you OK?". He asked giving me a weird or worried look

⌠Ahh yeah I am"I said as I blushed again.He caught me looking at him.His eyes tensed into mine waiting for me to say something more so I was surprised when I asked him

"Edward do you wanna go watch a movie with me tonight?" I asked mostly rushed what I said.  
"Uh sorry Isabella I can't I'm busy tonight"He said taking his last sip of his drink than throwing it in the rubbish.  
"Oh"

"Yeah" He said more talking to himself

"It's Bella" I whispered to myself I walked into my room.His words kept playing in my head over and over again.Was I too forward on him?I couldn't help the tears that were about to pour as I thought of how much of a fool I made of myself.The tears did come which I didn't bother to wipe. What was I thinking asking him! I laid there still and frozen curled into a ball.Why did I feel this strong about him when obviously he didn't feel the same way.I really wanted to stop but I wanted more of him.So I thought of his face his voice as I drifted to sleep.

_Keep reading i promise it will get better..maybe...:)_

_Review?_


End file.
